Nether
The Nether on Vox Populi is different than that of standard minecraft. Mineshaft structures form, and materials required for general survival can be found through various means. Ingame Description: "The Nether has been enchanced! Explore the menacing nether city, brave the monsters and find a plethora of buried treasure. Reach it via any normal nether portal." Differences from the Standard Nether Unlike the natural Nether in normal Minecraft, on Vox Populi: -Mob Spawners can be found, they are also unbreakable -Underground Mineshaft like structures form all throughout it -Wood can be obtained, allowing for basic crafting and survival -It has overworld-like terrain generation, with mountians and forests. The forests contain both regular trees, petrified trees (obsidian), and clay block trees. The trees consist of a stack of blocks roughly 5 high. Nether Cities Within the Nether, any player can freely grief or kill anyone they see. There are no protected regions, so entering the nether puts a player at risk instantly. When a player enters the nether from spawn they will find themselves in Nether City. Zombie Pigmen can be found roaming the streets, and deal a considerable amount of damage. These cities dot the nether, and are all in ruin. They are a good source of blocks such as sandstone, clay, moss stone, and stone slabs. The sewers beneath these cities are made of mossy cobblestone, iron bars, and have lava paths flowing down the center. They contain chests full of iron tools, and spawners that spawn various enemies. *Note that the tools can come stacked, convienent for storage, but it is recommended that they are separated before usage. Attempting to enchant stacked tools only places one in the table screen and separates the stack. Surviving in the Nether Those choosing to brave the forces of the nether should be prepared. It is recommended to have a set of iron armor, hopefully enchanted, and a decent sword, enchanted iron or diamond. This way the standard nether enemies aren't as devastating. Zombie Pigmen attack on sight and do roughly 3 hearts of damage, meaning that a sword with knockback or a powerful bow can do wonders at keeping them at bay. If a player is trapped in the nether and cannot visit the surface for supplies, it is recommended that they head into the sewers of a Nether City and search for chests. The chests in these sewers contain Iron Tools, food, and flint and steel. These items are extremely helpful. Hunting for Chests Occasionally, chests of various values appear in the nether, this is announced in the server's chat. The distance to a chest can be seen using the command /hunt. This command has a 5 second cooldown between uses. Having a home that is a good distance from the nether spawn can simplify hunts, as one location will oftentimes be closer to the chest. These chests provide useful materials, specially if one is stuck in the nether, and a considerable amount of Voxels, generally a few blocks of gold are in even the most common chests. Category:Locations